Save me
by Insanity runs through my vains
Summary: Two sets of twins get tossed into the world of black butler, siblings who knew no love only heartbreak, Will they finally get to experience the love they have all been looking for, in the most unusual people? or will they be forever knowing of only hate and sibling affection? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji story hope you enjoy. This story is for Grell, Madam red, sebastian and William. please leave pleasant reviews or I won't update, That goes for my other sotries too.**

* * *

Yukira Okumura sat at her desk in her cluttered room, working on her biology homework, Chewing on her pencil as her silver white bangs fell into her face. She was just about to give up when her Identical twin sister Yukari stepped into the room. A snort of disgust came from her.

"Geez Kira, you really need to clean up your room," Said The other silver white heaired teen as her red eyes scanned the room.

Yukira snorted. "I know sis, but right now I'm working on biology. and this problem is confusing me." She complained.

Yukari stepped forward and looked at the paper, "Let me see," She said, acting like the good younger twin. "Have you tried adding this to this and taking that away?" She asking pointing to the numbers on the paper and the chemical problem.

Yukira gave her a dumbfounded look. "No," She groaned slamming her head onto the desk top. "You know I'm better at combat and strategy then anything else,"

"Then this problem shouldn't have been all that hard," Yukari laughed.

Yukira lifted her head and glared at her sister. "I'm tired and hungry, get off my case,"

"I can tell your not controlling your emotions as well as you could, Besides I came up here to tell you dinners ready if you were hungry." She smiled

"Who cooked?" Kira asked looking at her sister.

"Yukito, you know Kazuro hates cooking, even if he's just as good as Yuki-nii," Yukari rolled her eyes.

* * *

As the girls stomped down the last set of stairs They walked into the kitchen to see one of their 29 year old brothers still wearing the neon pink frilly apron that clashed with their white blonde hair. He turned hearing snickering and focused his ruby eyes on his nineteen year old sisters covering each others mouths with their pale hands.

"What's so funny?" His deep baritone voice asked. (Think Shizuo from Durrr) he glared. His left hand bearing and oven mitt and an frying pan.

"Nothing Yuki-nii," Yukari squeaked with bubbling laughter.

"Yes Yuki-nii, it's nothing," Yukira said with better controlled laughter and an emotionless mask on, though her eyes danced with amusement.

"Hmmhmm," He hmmed. turning around putting the pan in the sink.

"Well we are going to the dining room, to enjoy the delicious dinner you so graciously made for us, oh dear brother," Yukari said with a cheeky grin while dragging Yukira away to the dining room.

He raised a brow but said nothing.

When they entered the dining room, Yukira snatched her arm away and grunted in displeasure. "You didn't have to drag me," She mutterd while fixing her clothes.

Her sister just smiled and went to one of the many seats at the long table and sat down. Yukira frowned slightly, moving and sitting next to her sister. Their older brothers came in with food and plates and sat down oppisite of them.

As they ate Yukari could no longer take the silence. "So Kazuro, how is your job doing?" She asked looking expactantly at one of the twins, who was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt.

He sighed, as if he was going to say something bad, His siblings waited in baited anticipation. He broke out in a grin. "I got a promotion," He said, causing one sister to cheer and the other to give a small smile, a earning a pat on the back from his brother.

"Congrats Kazu-nii," Yukari cried jumping from her chair in a fist pump.

"Arigatou Kari-chan," He smiled, '_She gets excited over little things, that's why we love her_,'

"No prob bro," She gave a cheeky grin. They all enjoyed their dinner before they finished, Yukari broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Which the siblings were used to. Yukira offered to do dishes. Yukito offered to help. Yukira smiled and nodded in agreement.

As they were doing the dishes, they talked about random topics that came to mind.

"So, how's college been treating you?" he asked out of curiousity.

"S'been fine so far, a little difficult at times, but other then that it's been fine," she replied nonchalantly.

He nodded, "I understand,"

Yukari chose that moment to butt in. "No you don't, your more of a stay at home mom then anything else."She snickered. "Which reminds me, how's your boyfriend?"

He frowned, "We called things off." He muttered.

She gasped before engulfing her brother in a tight hug. "How dare he, that bitch, Imma hunt him down and rip his throat out with my teeth." She promised.

* * *

The siblings all went to bed, unaware that when they next awoke, they would no longer be in their nice warm beds, but a completely different world.

* * *

**well as my first A/N implies leave pleasant reviews please. I love you all.**

**Love**

***~Dormant~***


	2. Chapter 2

Well** I'm sure you remember. That I said I wasn't going to update until I got more reviews, well I lied. I really wanted to update this story so here you go.**

* * *

Yukira groaned as she rolled over on the ground. Wait, ground? Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. She looked around. She caught a glimps of white blonde hair and the red clothe of her brother Yukito's shirt.

"Yuki-nii," She called as she stood. He turned and gasped.

"Yukira," He said walking over and helping steady her as she stumbled.

"Where are we Yuki-nii," She asked looking up at her brother.

"We seem to be in the gardens of a manor. Come, Kazuro is over," He started to lead her over to a spicifically tall hedge.

"What about Kari,"

"She is over there, shoving her face in the roses, again." He sweat-dropped.

I giggled slightly. "that's kari for ya-" i was interrupted by the feeling of someone walking up behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I felt the cool metal of a knife pressed to my neck. I bit back a shiver as I felt someone's, obviously male, chest pressed against my back.

" Who, might I ask, are you?" A deep Alto, silky smooth voice asked.

I turned around and came face to collar bone with the male. I looked up and saw deep wine colored eyes, surrounded by thick dark lashes.

I put my mask up and frowned. "I am Yukira Okumura, Who are you?" I asked crossing my arms across my well developed chest.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis. Butler of the phantomhive Household," He said, pressing the cool metal of the knife into my neck, drawing a little bit of blood. "What, prey tell are you doing in the garden?"

I shrugged, "I just woke up here," I replied.

"I SMELL BLOOD, KIRA WHO MADE YOU BLEED," My twin screeched, tackling me to the ground.

"Ow, Kari get off," I grunted trying to through my sister off.

* * *

Third person

* * *

Sebastian looked surprised to see a copy of the girl before him straddling the other girl's back.

"Kari your going to kill her," A male with silver blonde hair and red eyes came up, He was wearing a blue button down cotton shirt, A male of the same copy in a red button down came up and nodded.

"Kazuro, just get her off of me," Yukira groaned. The male with the blue shirt lifted the girl named Kari off of the slightly more mature girl.

Kari struggled in the older male's arms before giving up and pouting.

Interesting_ humans_,' Sebastian thought, smirking lightly.

'_**We're not exactly normal, your not exactly human are** you?_' A voice rang through his head, his eyes widened in shock, He looked around discreetly before his eyes landed on the twin who was still standing. She was looking at him with a more or less, emotionless face. Though her hormones were roaring inside. Mating season was coming up soon. This was going to be hard.

'Who are you?' He asked.

'_**Yukira Okumura, though my brothers and sister call me Kira, if you haven't already figured that** **out**,_' was her reply.

"SIISSS, STOP HAVING SILENT CONVERSATIONS WITH STRANGERS," A familiar voice cried. He forgot they were there.

He bowed at the waist. "If you would come with me, I'm sure we can get to know each other better." Sebastian said with a smirk in slight amusement.

He heard a huff and three agreements. One being mental and two from the outer world of his mind.

He turned and led the way to a huge manor, through the garden of course.

'I wonder how young master will take to them,' He thought with a smirk. He couldn't wait and see.

* * *

**Now I know it isn't much, but Bare with me. It took me a while to even finish the chapter. But I got it up, no matter how late. I hope my readers could forgive me for such a late update. I'm a horrible Authoress. I suck I know, but I try really hard. Please forgive me.**

**Love**

***~Dormant~***


End file.
